Brason
by ArianaKatnissGranger
Summary: (COMPLETED) 3 part story. I wrote this because my friend wanted me to write it. (It is on Wattpad too because I have an account on there and posted it on there first.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no characters from Heroes of Olympus.**

Sunshine shone through the Zeus cabin windows, woken up by this Jason sat up in bed and smiled. Today was the day that he was going to propose to his beloved Brick. Excited about this Jason got up and got dressed and went over to the Dining Pavilion to eat breakfast. He saw Piper his ex-girlfriend at the Aphrodite cabin and has been avoiding her since their break-up because it didn't go well.

 _A month ago..._

 _"Jason what do you mean that you're breaking up with me to be with the brIck?" Piper questioned Jason confused._

 _"I mean I think we need to see other people. I have been feeling this way since I laid my eyes on her." Jason replied dreamily._

 _"Jason it's a brick, it isn't a person and it hit you in the head. I'm sure when you got hit you lost some brain cells." Piper snapped._

 _"Pipes you just don't understand our love for one another, you're meant to be the daughter of Aphrodite you should be able to sense how much I love Brick and how much she loves me." Jason replied back softly._

 _"Right Jason, okay we'll break up, I am not dating someone who is going crazy and loving an object!" Piper exclaimed and walked away._

Ever since that argument he had been avoiding Piper and had been doing a good job. His eyes scanned the Dining Pavilion until they ended on Leo and he started to walk over. Leo was the only person who actually understood Jason's love for the brick and Jason liked how his best-friend agreed with him about Brick. She was beautiful, not flawless because she had a slight chip at the top of her head but still beautiful. When Jason got to the Hephaestus table he sat down opposite Leo.

"How's it going with Brick?" Leo asked in between mouthfuls of pizza. Classic Leo.

"It's going great, I am going to propose today." Jason replied happily.

Leo spluttered and almost choked on his pizza. "You're what?" Leo said after he avoided death from pizza.

"I'm proposing to Brick." Jason replied not seeing the problem,

"Dude, are you serious? I thought this brick thing was a joke..." Leo said realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Why does everyone think my relationship with Brick is a joke?" Jason questioned.

"Because Brick isn't a person, Beauty Queen was right you did lose some brain cells by being hit." Leo answered.

Jason stood up anger on his face, the wind started to become more wild and Leo looked like he feared for his life.

"Okay Sparky, I am dearly sorry I have offended your one true love." Leo said impressed with himself, he was doing well in the lessons with Annabeth on how to be more polite when speaking.

Jason didn't respond just stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Leo muttered.

...

In the Zeus Cabin Jason was muttering about how nobody understood him but Brick. He was glad he had that girl...or was it a boy it was hard to tell with bricks.

He got out the box with the ring in it and also got a box which was full of cement if she said yes, which he hoped she would. He thought about if he should propose now, thinking this as a good idea he made sure he looked presentable before going to the beach where Brick was sunbathing to get a beautiful crimson tan.

He plodded down thinking about what he would say to his soul mate. That's when he saw her, her rock-like skin was starting to dry out, she must of fallen to sleep. Then Jason gently nudged her so she would wake up.

"My darling brick I have an important question to ask you..." Jason started.

"..." Brick replied.

Jason went down on one knee. "..would you do the honors of becoming my wife?" Jason asked biting his tongue in case this didn't go down well.

"..." Said Brick.

"Yes? Oh that's wonderful darling, here let me." Jason took the box full of cement and put some on Bricks head and then placed the ring on it.

"Jason what in Hades are you doing?" Percy said emerging from the sea. Jason turned round to Percy and replied. "I proposed to Brick."

Laughter could be heard from behind Jason. Jason turned round and was shocked to find that Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank and Piper were stood behind a rock. Leo was holding a newly invented demi-god phone recording it all.

"Oh good I will always have the recording to remember the day my soul mate said 'yes' to my proposal." Jason said happily. Leo then stopped recording.

"I think we need to take him to the infirmary." Annabeth stated. The rest of the seven agreed and they dragged Jason off to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

The seven were walking to the infirmary. Leo was messing with his phone and kept re watching the proposal while Jason was sulking and being dragged by Percy and Frank, this looked amusing considering how Frank was taller then Jason and Percy a little smaller.

"Why do we have to go to the infirmary again?" Jason whined.

"We have to go to get you checked out because you just proposed to a brick Jason." Annabeth stated.

"But I love her..." Jason started.

"Oh no you don't." Piper stopped him and spun around facing him. "Jace, you never loved her it was a joke the Aphrodite Cabin put on you." Piper said softly.

"It can't be just a joke. I do really love her." Jason said protectively. Piper didn't respond after that and motioned for Frank and Percy to start walking again.

It took ten hard minutes of dragging and fighting to get Jason through the doors of the infirmary. When in the infirmary Jason was making such a scene everyone was staring at him.

"Is he okay?" Asked Will.

Jason was about to answer but Hazel did first. "No he's not okay, he just proposed to a brick."

This made Will burrow his eyebrows and come forward to check Jason's temperature. "He doesn't seem to have a fever. How long has this been going on?"

"Around 2 months but we all thought it was a joke at first..." Piper said worry in her voice.

"2 months!" Will exclaimed. He then got Jason by his arm and made him lie on a bed. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"We didn't think it was that bad..." Hazel said worry clearly on her face.

"Not that bad? He's in love with a brick!" Will cried. "I'm sorry. I am being rude to you, how would you know if it was a joke or not." Will apologized.

"Some of you can stay with him preferably the girls, since they can talk some sense into him better then boys can." Will said getting some medical ingredients from a cupboard and applying it to Jason's forehead. After applying he motioned to Percy to talk alone.

"Can I stay?" Leo asked.

"No Leo." Piper said. Leo then did his best puppy eye face but this didn't work on Piper. "Leo, you can come back later." Leo did a sad face but left still on his phone. Piper the turned to look at Frank who followed Leo out of the infirmary.

"Are you okay Jason?" Annabeth asked, Jason just plainly nodded. After a small chat with Will, Percy left the infirmary looking determined to do something.

Will then returned to Jason and the girls. "Sorry ladies, I just had to discuss something with Percy. It will take a 24 hours for the remedy that I put on to work, so he will still be in love with her for the next day. The girls nodded dreading the few hours and the next day to come.

They made small talk with Jason either though most of the talking was about the brick. Leo arrived back around an hour and half later.

"Guys, the video has gone viral!" Leo said excitedly.

"What video?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well you know how I recorded Jason proposing to the brick, I published it on YouTube and it has gone viral." Leo explained. The girls stared at him harshly. "What?" Leo asked.

"You uploaded Jason proposing to a brick that's like posting a video when we were at a party and drunk." Piper said slowly.

"Yeah I totally didn't upload a video where you were all drunk except Hazel..." Leo said quietly.

"YOU WHAT!" Annabeth spoke up.

"Nothing..." Leo said

While this conversation was happening Hazel went on her phone and found the video of them at the party and started laughing. Piper looked over and started giggling with her, Annabeth just stayed stern staring at Leo.

"If you think I'm so attractive take a picture." Leo said cheekily.

"If you didn't have fire power I would slap you right now." Annabeth stated. This made Leo back away slightly.

Frank then came in. "Hey guys what's up...what did Leo do now?" Frank questioned Annabeth.

"He's been posting videos of us online." She answered. Frank just sighed at this.

"How's Jason?" Frank asked concernedly.

"He seems okay. He just keeps asking about that flipping brick." Piper responded.

"She is NOT just a brick she is the love of my life." Jason interrupted. Piper just rolled her eyes.

Then Percy walked in with a white fluffy towel wrapped around something and winked at Will.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, Percy put a finger to his mouth to say be quiet. Annabeth didn't respond further just gave him a look of confusion.

"Jason, I'm afraid something terrible has happened..." Percy started, Jason's eyes widened. Percy then put the towel down on the bed next to where Jason was sat and started to unfold it. Inside was Brick in pieces, Jason could tell because it had a piece with the engagement ring attached to it.

"Who did this!" Jason said outraged. "Who killed her, own up."

"Nobody killed her. I found her like this." Percy said to Jason. Jason looked like he wanted to cry.

"B-b-but w-w-why." Jason was stuttering now. "C-c-can we give her a funeral." Jason's voice was clearing a bit now.

Everyone nodded and Annabeth noticed that Leo was filming again and smacked him on his arm, he continued anyway.

"We will do the funeral tomorrow." Piper agreed glad this brick was going to be out of her life finally.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day..._

Leo was recording once again, what is it with that guy and recording? Jason was crying, again. He was on and off crying ever since Percy brought Brick to him announcing her death. They were currently holding a funeral for her. Nico was leading the funeral even though he didn't really understand why they were holding a funeral for a brick. The brick was placed in a shoe box and had a white blanket underneath it, it still had the engagement ring stuck to a piece. They were all wearing black because Jason kind of forced them to by threatening to strike them with lightning and blame them for Brick's death, they all reluctantly agreed because they didn't want to be scorched.Piper was hugging Jason and was trying to get him to stop crying reassuring him that there was someone better for him casually trying to hint at herself. Frank and Hazel were stood together and Hazel was trying to make it out like she was crying when she was actually laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. Frank was just stood neutral smiling softly at his girlfriend's laughing. Annabeth and Percy were stood together too and Percy was whispering something that sounded like 'I was the one who killed her.' Annabeth just smiled at whatever he said, Jason didn't notice this whispering because he was too busy crying.

"It is an absolute shame that...Brick was killed..." Nico started slightly smiling at her name although no one noticed because he was good at hiding his emotions.

"...whoever killed her has done a bad thing." Nico finished making eye contact with Percy at this bit.

"Does anyone want to say anything good about Brick? Jason?" Nico asked and Jason nodded and walked up to where Nico was standing.

"I loved her. I loved her so much and I will miss her hair, her skin, her eyes and especially her voice." Jason said while everyone was trying not to laugh at him. That's when he noticed everyone's smiles. "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny, Brick is dead. Leo stop laughing at me!" Jason said looking furiously at Leo.

"I'm sorry man, it's just that the brick doesn't have a lot of what you were saying. It's quite comical actually." Leo said still recording.

"W-what? But her hair, eyes, skin and voice is beautiful. How can you not see it?" Jason said firing questions.

"Well Sparky all I see is a brick, hate to _break_ it to you." Leo smiled at his wordplay. This caused Jason to stare daggers at him. "Okay I see her eyes and hair and everything, I am a weirdo like you." Leo said trying to help himself when it was just making things worse and he now earned a glare off Piper as well as Jason. "Okay sorry, sorry." Leo said and did a zipping thing on his mouth to indicate he would stay quiet, but kept recording now more secretly.

"Brick will be greatly missed and I am upset we didn't have enough time to have brick babies. May she rest in peace." Jason finished tearing up again.

They dug a small hole in the ground and put the box (that was now sealed) in the hole and covered it with dirt. Jason stayed where his love was buried and the others went off to the beach to leave him to pay his respects for 5 minutes.

"So guys...it was me who smashed the brick. I didn't do it alone though because Will asked me to smash it and Zeus helped me, he struck it with lightning." Percy explained.

"I thought it looked a bit charred." Hazel said and smiled afterwards.

"So Zeus didn't ship Brason then?" Piper asked.

"No, not really." Percy answered and they all laughed.

 _Where Brick was buried..._

"Why did you have to be killed." Jason whined and put his head in his hands and curled up in a ball. "I loved you, we were going to get married have children..."

"No...no...no." Jason mumbled and he was shook awake. As he opened his eyes he saw Pipers kaleidoscope eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Not really I just had this really weird dream where I was in love and engaged to a brick." Jason answered. When he said this Piper looked to the side of him. Jason looked at what she was looking at. Next to him was...

A brick with an engagement ring stuck to the top of the brick with cement.

He jumped out of bed and he heard a laugh that sounded like Leo's.

"Leo?" Jason asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"We heard you mumbling about getting engaged to a brick so I put a brick next to you. Did I get it right?" Leo asked while grinning.

"I hate you guys." Jason said although he was smiling.

"We love you too." Piper said and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Leo just stood there and watched them, the romance between them was cute.

"You know I'm not going to let this go. Why were you in love with a brick?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." Jason replied.


End file.
